Good-bye Mustang
by horse-in-the-mist
Summary: A few years after Father was defeated and Al's body was restored, a new danger is slowly building up. A young boy that helped Scar all those years back has learnt the true reason his family was killed. He searches to find and destroy all people touched by the Philosopher's Stone. Mustang and his subordinates must once again avoid death. Amestris is comming undone.
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright, this is the first chapter of Good-bye Mustang. I have very vague idea about where this is going. I would really love some Revoiews that have helpfull critaism. Ok, back onto the story. Hope you enjoy.  
This fanfic was Betaed by the ever helpful...**_**Devil Wolf Girl.  
_I do NOT own FMA or any part of it...sadly._**

"Colonel Mustang?" Riza Hawkeye said walking slowly in to the office of the war hero, "Did you read the reports I put on your desk this morning?"

Roy Mustang jumped awake, startled from his sleep at the commanding voice. "Yes, I did." Roy said not sounding very awake.

Riza sighed, even after the civil war 4 years ago Mustang still procrastinated his paper work. Roy had never really enjoyed paper work, which is one of the many reasons he relied on the hawk's eye so much. The blonde haired women kept him up-to-date with everything he didn't feel like reading about.

Mustang looked down at the floor, frowning a bit as he felt something brush against his leg. Black Hayate, Riza's loyal canine companion, looked up at Mustang and barked quietly. The black and white dog sniffed the floor looking for anything to eat before trotting back to his strict mommy's side.

Mustang picked up a pencil and tapped it lightly on the desk, "You know Riza, if I were to go off the way Hayate is always looking for food I would think you never feed the poor creature," Mustang teased playing with the bunt pencil a bit, "Dogs are so loyal yet we humans never-"

"Did you read the case files?" Riza snapped, ignoring Roy's teasing.

The black-eyed man snapped to attention at her tone, He may be a respected war hero but logic told him to never disobey Riza when she used that tone of voice.

"No." Mustang replied shortly, narrowing his dark eyes.

"I told you to read them, sir!" Riza said actually losing her calm demeanour for a bit.

Mustang looked confused; it was quite common for him not to read a file when told to so he was curious to know why Lieutenant Hawkeye was so worked up about it this one in particular.

Riza strode over to Mustangs sleek, oak desk and snatched the yellow folders that sat untouched on the edge of the desk. Mustang made a sound of protest when Riza shoved the papers into his face. Mustang grabbed the documents before the corners were shoved up his nose.

"Central has been plagued by murders since yesterday." Riza stated blandly, "Sir." She added after a moment or two.

Mustang's clean shaven face darkened as he studied the pictures attached to the white pages. The first picture was of a teenager boy, his throat was slit open and his left forearm hacked off and burnt next to him. The second picture was of an elderly woman, blood ran in curved rivers of red down her face. Her chest was hacked open and her heart also lay next to her, burnt.

The pictures that followed were just as grotesque and each had some part of their body cut off and scorched.

Mustang lifted his head and looked at Riza, "Do you know who the killer is?"

Riza's eyes looked down at Hayate who was sitting at her feet, "No the crime investigation team is still trying to find out."

Roy Mustang nodded, scowling. He turned the page and his heart leapt into his throat; a four-year-old child was covered in blood, shoved between two tight walls, her eyes had been gouged out of her skull and lay in smouldering balls cupped in her hands.

Riza had noticed how tense Mustang had become and peered at the image. She quickly looked but sadly the image was scorched into her mind.

"Why would anyone kill such a small child?" Mustang asked quietly.

Riza brushed her bangs out of her eyes, "That child was found holding her eyes. The autopsy showed she had died of a heart attack after her eyes were gouged out. Her arms were put in that position by her killer just after she...passed on." For some reason Riza just couldn't bring herself to say dead. The word felt to disrespectful to the youth who would never get to live her life.

Mustang closed the file and placed his left hand over his right fist and rested his chin on them. He felt guilty now, he had been too lazy to read about someone's little girl's slaughter. The high ceiling room fell into silence for eons. The unspoken question hung in the air; was Amestris going to fall back into war?

* * *

Half and hour later, in the gardens of the Central building Mustang and Riza walked on the path coated in golden sunlight. Mustang rubbed the back of his neck absentmindedly, "Are we supposed to pick up the Elric brothers today?"

Riza Hawkeye looked up at Roy's face, "Yes, sir."

Edward and Alphonse Elric were returning to Central City that warm day after nine months of travelling and learning different techniques of the imperfect science, alchemy at Xing. Alphonse had regained his strength and muscle, after his body was trapped outside of the gate for years prior to the war.

Edward had grown quite tall so had his ego, much to his friend's dismay. Ed had taken after Mustang in many ways. The golden eyed boy kept his dark past and hatred hidden behind a casual, relaxed exterior but at least you could rely on him in the darkest situations.

Roy and his Lieutenant reached the sleek, black motor-car. Mustang jumped into the driver's seat, worried that maybe Riza would get there first and drive _his_ car, although Riza had already sat down in the passenger's seat. Black Hayate bounced into the back seat and stuck his head out the half open window, barking at Sheska who promptly got a fright and dropped the human sized pile of books she was carrying.

Riza rolled down her window and called to the younger female, "Sorry about that, Hayate is just in a really bouncy mood today, Sheska."

Sheska waved looking nervous, and started picking up the books.

"Riza, must we head to the station now or are we supposed to go somewhere first?" Roy asked reversing and driving onto the road in one swift motion.

Riza placed her chin on her hand and stared out the window at the passing buildings. The blonde haired Lieutenant spared a glance at Colonel Mustang.

Mustang had restored balance between Ishval and Amestris. Sadly, Roy was still too young to become Frère. On the bright side, Riza doubted the Colonel need that ego boost right now.

Roy held the steering wheel tightly, his thoughts plagued by the recent murders. He wanted to know how these horrendous murders had slipped past him. The thing that bothered him the most about this killer was the link between the victims. Each victim had come into contact with Dr Marko.

Mustang took a tight left and stopped the car outside of the train station. Black Hayate ran out of the car and gratefully relieved himself on a poor tree. Hawkeye and Mustang started heading to the stations entrance.

Inside the old building a large group had gathered around some musicians. Roy recognised the song that was being sung. Riza followed Mustang quietly holding her blue jacket in one hand and massaging one of her temples with the other hand, this gesture did not go unnoticed.

"Are you getting a headache?" Mustang said turning around to face her.

Hawkeye replied quickly, "No, it's just...nothing."

Roy frowned, "Lieutenant, you are little use to me if you fall ill."

This statement almost made Riza smile; it was just like the Colonel to pretend his job was more important than his subordinate's health. Riza quickly realized she had not answered Roy's question.

"I'm fine, sir. I just can't stop thinking about the child and her family, they must be missing their daughter."

Mustang nodded. He knew she was talking about the girl who had cradled her singed eyes as her heart failed her.

"Colonel! How are you today, sir?" A loud voice said from behind the pair.

Mustang didn't even need to turn around to know it was Major Lieutenant Armstrong calling out to him. Roy felt a massive hand hit him solidly on his back quickly followed by deep laughter.

Roy felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance and turned to face the muscle man. "Do you have to be so boisterous and-"

"Big words today, Mustang?" Olivier Armstrong said stepping out from behind her brother. She flicked her long, blonde hair over her shoulder.

Riza spoke up, "How come you're here? I thought you would be at Briggs."

Mustang glanced at Riza before nodding his head in agreement.

"Scar here, wanted to talk to Edward and heard the Elrics were coming to central." Olivier offered for an explanation, while her brother stepped aside to reveal the tanned ex-serial killer.

Over the few years Scar had created quite a good reputation for himself. Although he felt he didn't deserve a name it made it hard to give orders so the people at Briggs just went with Scar or occasionally first lieutenant, a title he had earned himself.

Scar nodded quietly, he had become friendlier but he was still kept to himself.

Mustang scratched his head and carelessly made gestures with his hands as he spoke, "So I guess we are all waiting on the Elrics, what else is new."

Riza and Olivier monotonously kept glancing through the crowds for any potential danger. Independent women tended to be on the paranoid side.

The group of five started moving slowly towards the next platform as the Elrics train pulled in to station, three minutes late according to Mustang. As Major Lieutenant Armstrong resisted the urge to rip off his shirt, after seeing a boy with a broken leg hobble past them, and show a body of health to help this poor broken child heal faster.

Black Hayate barked and stood up as he saw the two blonde haired brothers walking towards them.

"Hey, it's the Colonel." Edward said grinning widely.

Al made an embarrassed face at his brother's loud entrance before saying his hello's.

"Hello Scar, nice to see you again." Alphonse said politely.

"Good to see you Alphonse." Scar said walking over to Olivier's side.

Mustang and the eldest Elric stood facing each other. Ed stretched his body up till he was standing tall. Roy did the same thing, "Nope, I am still taller than you Fullmetal."

Alphonse turned to Scar, "Have seen you ever tasted roasted desert lizard? We went to Ishbal and they had some but I was a little frightened to try it so I'm looking for an opinion to give me an idea whether I should eat it next time or not."

Scar looked a little taken aback by the question. Since the bizarre dish was common in the desert area of Ishbal but Scar knew it was an acquired taste, so would it be wise to tell Alphonse to try it.

Scar crossed his arms and nodded, "Yes I have eaten that dish but I found it rather bitter."

Al nodded eagerly, "Thanks for the opinion."

Scar gave a small smile. Major lieutenant Armstrong started discussing the recent events in central with his sister, including the murders.

"Murders? What murders?" Ed asked over hearing their conversation.

Mustang sighed, how was it Ed could miss every instruction given to him but could pick up on a quiet conversation in a loud, cramped station.

Ed turned to look at the Colonel, "Why didn't you tell me about these murders?"

The group fell silent waiting to see what Mustang's next move was. Riza prayed Mustang would be tactful about his reasons he had given her when she had asked him if they should tell the Elric brothers.

Riza's prays were not answered, "I didn't plan on telling you because you would get involved and get in the police's way while they are trying to figure out the identities. During the process you would most likely set the city alight or get yourself stuck in a battle between this unknown person and you."

Edward shook a bit in anger.

"Brother please don't-"

Al was cut off by his brother's yelling, "I'm not the same kid old man, I am Edward freaking Elric I saved this whole damn place and now you saying a _little_ kid like me will get in the way! You are so infuriating!" Edward raised his hands in the air and jumped up and down like the child Mustang had met six years ago.

Roy crossed his arms and turned away from Ed. In truth Roy had wanted as little people as possible to get involved. This killer was good and Mustang didn't want to risk anyone getting hurt or killed helping him. Too many friends had already given up their likes to send him to the top.

Black Hayate tensed a bit before letting out a low, rumbling growl. The throaty noise made people avoid the group and some whispered things about how untrained the dog was.

Riza was angered by these comments, since Hayate was the most well-trained military police dog and human companion she had ever met.

"What's wrong with your dog?" Commander Armstrong asked.

Riza shrugged as she bent down and tried to silence the white and black cross-breed. Hayate refused to be consoled.

The group watched the dog, wracking their brains to figure what had set off the dog.

Roy tensed when he saw a flash of silver hair darting within the crowds. Shortly after Mustang noticed the head of silver cob-webs the whole group also shot to attention. The boy walked out of the crowds and stood facing all seven people and an agitated dog. Scar's breath hitched in his thought as the figure slowly came into a view.

Memories flooded the tanned man's sharp mind. The boy, with his read eyes, warm brown skin and white hair falling into his eyes, looked like an older version of Rick.

The young Ishvallen boy, and his younger sister, had helped Scar. The boy standing unwavering before them even still had the missing tooth.

Mustang slipped his hands into his alchemy gloves. The fourteen-year-old Rick had, un-mistakenly, the eyes of a killer.

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**oh my gosh, I am so sorry that this came so late. This is chapter 2. Sadly i had a lot of trouble with this chapter so it is not amazing, I am very sorry about that. Hope you don't mind the mistakes, my beta had been very busy so she couldn't edit it. **_

Rick stood within the moving crowd. He wore a red T-shirt under a dark jacket, faded jeans and boots. He regarded Mustang and the war veteran's friends with cold eyes.

"What do you want?" Olivier inquired coldly scowling at the young boy.

Rick took a step forward and replied with a sickeningly simple answer, "To kill Mustang and the Ishvalen."

Black Hayate snarled protectively. Riza got into a defensive position, second nature from the two wars she had fought in. Alphonse and Ed followed the woman's lead sensing the tension in the air. Scar touched his right arm, tracing the alchemic patterns on it. Olivier flicked her hair over her shoulders.

Roy's eyes narrowed as Rick slowly drew a shot-gun from his jacket. Riza withdrew her gun as well. Mustang raised his hand quickly, signalling her to stop.

"There are hundreds of innocent people here, we can't risk their lives." Mustang said in a strained but quiet voice.

Major General Armstrong snorted in disapproval and subtly hid her sword in her uniform coat, as not to frighten the ignorant people walking around. "I suppose your right, he might only want to kill you two," she looked over at Roy and Scar, "but the amount of causalities will be disgraceful on a full scale battle."

"So what's the plan, or are we going to rush in like old times." Edward said a smile appearing on his scowling face.

"I can hear you from here," Rick said quietly taking a step forward, "whispering is not your forte."

Major Lieutenant Armstrong, "Colonel must I start moving the people out."

"It'll take too long." Roy's voice rose as Rick ran forward, clearly bored of the conversation

"Hayate!" Riza yelled. The Dog barked in response and launched on to Rick. The teenager hit the barrel of the gun on the small dog's head.

The people close to them started to scream and swarm like a bunch of frenzied bees. The Armstrong sibling's raised their voice trying to calm down the shrieking people as they grabbed bags. People who were not close to the scene started to come forward to investigate.

Mustang scoffed, humans were to curious for their own good, had they been smarted the public would have fled but that would make Roy's job too easy.

Riza fired a single bullet over the crowd. The bullet hit the fire alarm dead on target with accuracy only a trained sniper had.

As the alarm bells shrieked with urgency the people panicked, small children were crushed between larger adults and the doors quickly became clogged by sweaty, panicked people. Rick had started firing bullets without aiming properly. The projectiles hit four people the shots were not fatal and the Adrenalin in their bodies shot up to inhuman levels. Ed and Al rushed to help the injured out of the station and calm the people who ran around like trapped cattle.

Once all the people had left the station, Scar destroyed the entrance to stop anyone from coming in and getting caught in the cross-fire.

Roy felt everything slow down. Rick shot Hayate but missed the dogs body instead the bullet scratched his tail. The black and white dog yelped and jumped to Riza growling as a little bit of blood trickled from the flesh wound to the dusty floor.

Roy clicked his fingers in a wide arch, flames raced toward Rick. The red-eyed boy slammed his hand in to the ground. A water wall protected its creator from the blaze.

Al gaped, "He knows Alchemy!"

The group gathered slowly as the water created puddles. Rick touched his left hand gently, drawing attention to the circle carved into the tanned skin.

Olivier flicked her hair, "I recognize that."

"You copied it from the water alchemist person." Ed pointed accusingly at the younger male.

"How did you copy McDougal's transmutation circle?" Mustang asked staring at the circle which consisted of two curves which touched a center circle.

"You don't honestly think that I would face two alchemists without the knowledge of the damn science as-well.

Scar frowned; the kid did have a point.

Rick took the adults distraction and fired one shot at Scar.

Major Lieutenant Armstrong jumped in to the path of the bullet and punched the tiny peace of metal, sparkles danced around his head at the bullet dropped to the ground. The display for the block was rather anti-climatic since the blocked object was so small.

Alphonse hit the ground and large hands of cement rose from the ground and tried to grab Rick.

Rick dodged each hand without much trouble. Olivier and Scar ran at Rick from two different sides blocking the boy. Scar merely served as a barricade as Olivier slashed his side. Blood spattered the floor and Rick gasped in pain, the blonde women stabbed the boy in his leg to hold him in place.

The rest of the group relaxed their fighting stances as Rick dropped to the ground. Mustang walked up to the boy. Rick looked up at him with blood-lust; he grabbed the sword's blade with his left hand. The metal changed to water immediately. Taken off guard the group watched wide eyed as Rick stumbled, jumped and ran, all at the same time, to the wall of the station. He placed his hand to the wall and changed that to water and vanished, hidden by the cascade of water still dripping from the opening

Edward ran to the entrance to see if he could see Rick anywhere, "Damn, are we just going to let him get away?" Ed shouted at the others.

Mustang nodded, "We can't risk causing a fight in public place," Roy turned around and looked at the ruined platform, "as is this is going to cost me a lot of money."

"But now Rick is loose he could kill another person!" Al said in a worried voice, taking his brothers side.

Armstrong stood still, his mustache moving as he spoke, "With the wounds my sister gave him...he won't be able to kill anyone."

Riza was on her knees looking at Black Hayate's bullet on his tail, "Why didn't you two just kill him." She asked looking up at Scar and Olivier.

Scar hung his head, "I don't want to kill him just yet."

"That's your reason?" The ice-queen scoffed, "I just wanted to get information and a dead person is allot harder to get talking then one who can feel pain."

Roy almost smiled, "Although I felt the same way, your way just seems a bit more morbid."

Ed grumbled and left the hole in the wall. Alphonse and Major Lieutenant Armstrong started clearing up the area using alchemy. Ed watched them longingly.

Ed had never re-gained his alchemy after giving it up to save his brother. Without the ability he was so well known for, he had left the military in favour of travelling near-by countries.

Mustang walked around the perimeter of the area. The sirens of military trucks were steadily getting closer. Riza spoke up, "Major general Armstrong and Scar I suggest you leave before the military police get here."

"I will take the Elric brothers as well." Olivier said running her hand through her blond hair.

"What?" Ed asked a little loudly, "I want to stay and see what they are going to do now."

Mustang sighed heading over to Ed, "You already know the pressure that will be taking place here shortly."

"I want to see if the military has improved since I left." The blonde boy said stubbornly.

"Brother, please? Let's just go." Al said his golden eyes searching his older brothers face.

Riza finally spoke up, "If they find you here then they'll want a witness report from you."  
Ed sweat-dropped slightly. He really didn't feel like doing paper work.

"Fine." He said grudgingly.

Scar almost smiled as they left through one of the emergency exits that stood unaffected.

Major Lieutenant Armstrong moved a few more bricks out of the way as the police started to swarm the building.

The military police swamped the building before rapidly shooting questions at Roy and his subordinates. After a painful two hours of questioning and agreeing to right up a dozen reports, Roy headed over to his home where the Elric brothers were going to be staying for the next week.

* * *

As the trio walked up to Mustang's front door, Since the onyx eyed man had given Ed the keys before he left, they had to wait for one of the Elric brothers to open the door.

Roy sighed as Alphonse opened the door, smiling a greeting. Edward and Scar were sitting on the floor having an arm wrestling much, that the scared man was clearly winning although Ed did not give up.

Roy walked over to the couch as Ed's hand hit the table.

"I told you 'you can't defeat one of my Brigg's men." Major general Armstrong said smirking at Ed.

Al smiled and glanced over to Roy, "How is it at the train station?" He asked.

Ed perked, "Yeah, what did happen?"

The room fell silent as all attention focused on Mustang. Mustang ran a hand through his black hair, "They just asked the normal questions and will start looking for Rick to arrest him."

Scar lowered his head. He had hoped that no other Ishvallen followed the path of hatred as he once did. To think that he had known Rick when he was innocent and believed they could all find peace without blood-shed.

The strong arm alchemist stood up, "Well Colonel Mustang I will say farewell and my sister and I will head over to the Armstrong mansion for lunch."

"Oh, Ok." Mustang said looking a bit surprised at the change of topic.

Olivier nodded her head and also stood up. Scar followed his higher up without complain and the three people moved to the door. Mustang said good-bye and watched as they walked down his front steps.

Hayate stood by his side and barked good-bye. Roy walked back to the lounge, "Ed, Al you'll be staying downstairs in the guest bedroom. Second, left door."

"Thank you very much for letting us stay." Al said politely.

Ed smiled and nodded as the brothers gathered their stuff and headed to their room. Black Hayate barked quietly, signalling someone was coming to the door.

Mustang stood up, he really didn't feel like more visitors when he had to get started on the paper work that he needed to do for the train station incident or maybe he should rather clean the windows instead of working. Roy walked to the door. He unlocked it slowly. Just as the door clinked open it was flung open quickly.

Roy jumped to avoid getting hit in the face by the door. Riza tensed as the door hit the wall. Two figures stood in the door.

Al and Ed walked down the passage after they had heard the door hit the wall behind it. "Teacher?" Ed and Al both yelled in confusion. Staring at the woman who stood in the doorway with her massive husband standing behind her and there adopted daughter standing quietly at her mother's side her head cocked to one side.

Roy sighed, "I am never going to be able to start that paper work."

Thank you for reading. Please tell me if i can improve on anything. I not sure when the next update will be because of school but hopefully it will be soon. I put up the a schedule on my profile just so you know this hasn't been abandoned if I don't update soon. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**_It's been a long time since my last update. Life got hectic. I apologize for any mistakes this chapter just wasn't working with me. Please review but no flames. I do not own FMA._**

Roy sat on his couch resting his chin on the palm of his hand. An annoyed scowl was plastered onto his face. Izumi sat comfortably next to her husband, nattering off to Ed about Lizzie's first time fishing. Lizzie, Izumi and Sig's adopted daughter, was currently trying to braid Alphonse's hair but failing miserably.

The five-year-old had apparently caught a small fish after much work, according to the 'riveting' tale her parents told. Roy had never seen the fun in fishing; you sat there until some scaly water dwelling animal stupidly grabbed on to a hook. He thought it would be much easier to simply go and buy a fish. Riza had told him years ago that if everyone thought like that then there would be no fish to buy.

Al yelped pathetically when Lizzie yanked on the teenager's hair in frustration. Sig bent down and picked up the daughter. Her black hair framed her pixie face nicely. "I don't mean to be rude Izumi but why are you in Central?" Roy asked.

"I came to check up on my student." Izumi said casually.

"You said Ed and Al were no longer your students." Mustang said looking at Izumi with calm onyx eyes

Ed grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "You see I've been taking lessons in self-defense to make up for the loss of my Alchemy."

"Brother, how come you never told me?" Al asked looking at his brother, startled about this tidbit of information.

Ed grinned, "It would be more interesting if it was a surprise."

Roy closed his eyes, "I still doubt you will be any good. You are too skinny if you want my judgment."

Izumi turned her head slowly to glare at the war veteran, "I am an excellent teacher. I taught these two brats alchemy and if you can use your body correctly then you can win in any fight." Izumi finished her speech with fire in her eyes and snarling menacingly, she cracked her knuckles to add dramatic flair for which she was known.

Roy looked up at the woman with a comical look of fear. He had been working with Riza long enough to know that the gender stereotype; men were stronger than woman, very rarely applied...well, at least in Roy's life.

"I will show you that I am a great teacher and house wife!" Izumi said glaring down on Mustang who was slowly sinking into the couch under the woman's feral glare.

OOO

Izumi's husband held his daughter in his meaty arms. Al stood next to him with Roy Mustang on his left.

Ed and Izumi stood in front of the four onlookers. Ed's face held a look of extreme concentration. His left arm held in front of his body and his legs apart but loose so he could move them quickly while staying in a stable position.

Teacher held a similar pose except her feet her placed together. The stance was deliberately unstable to fool opponents about her capabilities in close-range combat although Edward knew the stance was forged incompetence.

Ed decided to make the first move. Running swiftly towards his teacher. Izumi aimed a punch at the blonde's head. Ed dropped into a crouch, leaning sideways and swiping his arm behind the teacher so it hit the back of her knees, making her legs bend, throwing the proud woman off balance.

Izumi grabbed Ed's arm that he was using for stability so as she fell he was dragged down with her. Izumi leapt to her feet quickly but Ed kicked her back, using it was a launch pad for him to get up off Roy's back garden's grass.

"Ed wasn't lying. He's not completely awful in fighting." Roy said smirking with his arms crossed.

"I was wondering if Ed would learn to fight since he no longer has alchemy." Al muttered in thought.

"Go big brother Ed! You can win mommy!" Lizzie cheered, unable to pick a side.

The fight continued for a few more minutes until Ed and Izumi were both gasping for breath and covered in sweat. Izumi waved her hand to signal the end of the fight. A draw was a fine conclusion for the mock battle.

"See, Mustang, I can teach a person to fight." Izumi said putting her hands on her hips.

"Mommy is goodest!" Lizzie cheered happily.

"No," Sig corrected, "Mommy is best."

Lizzie stared up at her father, with glowing eyes, "Mommy is best." She agreed happily.

Even Mustang had to admit the tiny child was adorable. Her foster parents had taught her discipline and equity even at her young age.

* * *

Riza made her way to her home. She remained fascinated by the lives of the people who lived in Amestris. She envied them, they knew what it felt like to not have taken a person's life from behind a rock, to be able to lead a normal life not in the fear of someone coming after you to kill you for what you did in the past. They knew nothing about the blood-soaked nightmares Riza endured every night.

The blonde turned down another street. She could see her house in the distance. It stood a little too one-side of the other homes. She had not intended for it to look so isolated from the other houses but that is how it turned out. Riza had had to buy a new house since her old one was one of the few that had been destroyed in the fight against 'father'.

Her small black and dog barked before running straight to his home. Riza let a small smile grace her lips as the wind blew her bangs out of her face. Clearly Hayate wanted food as soon as he could get it.

The sun was lethargy setting on the city as Riza turned the copper key to unlock the door. She hadn't realized how late it had gotten. She had only left Mustang at lunch time but then she had gone to Central to pick up more papers on the murders.

The Hawk's eye placed her keys on the table before flinging the files of the murder cases next to the keys. She switched on the lights in the kitchen and opened up the large bag of dog food for her drooling shiba-inu.

Riza poured a specific amount into the red bowl for Hayate, "Sit." She ordered. The dog obliged and waited for his next command, "Lie down, shake, other leg." Riza commanded, Black Hayate obeyed each instruction and then shoved his muzzle into the food the second he heard the words, 'good boy'.

Riza stroked the dog for a few minutes before standing up and snatching the files off the table to read them.

As she had predicted, each victim had a part of their body cut out and burned. Her brown eyes scanned the words written on the paper. She finally reached the last paragraph that had a picture of a shoe print in sodden soil. She scrutinized the image.

She knew that print, but from where? She looked at the image from different angles. Her mind blindly groping at the answer she wanted. Riza stuck her tongue out her mouth, she knew the answer she knew she knew it, but what was it she knew?

This frustrating exercise continued to bounce around in her head then finally the pieces fell neatly together like the pieces of a child's puzzle.

Rick! The answer rang in her mind loud and clear. She had seen his boot print in some dust from the fight this morning. She had no doubt it was the morbid teenager.

She dropped the file in her epiphany. Hayate jumped when the papers hit the floor. He glanced up at his master who flung herself at the front door, "I need to go tell Roy."  
The black and white hound glanced at its food then to the door his master just left through The dog spent a few more seconds deciding if his master was more important than his food or the other way round. Hayate decided on the former and shot out the open door before bolting down the street to catch up to Riza.

Riza was dimly aware of Hayate catching up to her. Her shoes kicked up gravel from the road and her lungs burned from the frigid evening air. It seemed a little stupid to be running around the street at the start of night but the ex-war sniper pushed the thought away as quickly as her heart smashed into her rib-cage.

Taking a sharp left Riza finally raced into the familiar road of her superior. From the distance she could make out three dim figures walking away from Mustang's home. If the Lieutenant was correct it looked like Izumi's family but that small detail made no effect on her.

Riza sprinted into Roy's fenced off garden and nearly slammed into the muscular form of the colonel who was standing wide-eyed as the blonde came crashing into his home.

Roy watched in surprise as Riza Hawkeye came to a complete standstill in front of him. He had to admit though, even gasping for breath and covered in sweat, his lieutenant was damn good-looking.

"Lieutenant what are you doing here at this hour." Roy inquired, as the Elric brothers gathered behind him.

Riza gulped a few more mouthfuls of much needed air before straightening up and replying, "I have reason to believe that the recent killings in Central have been caused by the same man...boy who attacked us earlier."

"What?" Ed yelled stepping closer to Mustang's back.

"She made herself clear Elric." Mustang said his laid-back attitude falling away to a more formal mind-set. If Riza came running here instead of calling then she must be incredibly worried.

"Why didn't you call?" Alphonse asked from behind his brother.

"Call it paranoia but if this kid is killing people and leaving little to no evidence about who he is then he would be smart enough to intercept a call." Riza said forbiddingly.

"Come inside and we will discuss the predicament at hand." Roy said moving out the way for Riza to enter the house.

Once all four people were seated save for the dog that had fallen asleep by the front door. Riza began to slowly explain her theory to the three men who listened intently to her every word.

When Riza finished explaining her findings, Roy ran a hand through his messy hair, "Thank you Lieutenant Hawkeye, I believe you have opened a whole new aspect to two extreme cases in Central.


	4. Chapter 4

_**This is a short chapter mainly because it refused to work with me. If there are any mistakes please tell. Hope you enjoy. I don't own FMA.**_

"Well, I think I should head home." Riza said heaving her tired body off Roy's couch.

Ed and Al waved good-bye to the blonde-haired woman, "We'll see you tomorrow, right?" Ed asked following his brother towards their bedroom.

Riza nodded and smiled softly.

"I'll walk you home." Mustang stated walking towards the door.

"Why? I can walk home on my own." The female replied stroking Hayate awake.

Roy opened the door, "It's dark and encase you didn't notice there is a killer at large."

"I have Hayate for that." The dog pricked its ears at the sound of his name.

"I don't care I'm walking you home."

Riza sighed, exasperated but she was to tired to fight with her stubborn friend.

The pair strolled, in silence, down the cold, cobble roads. A soft, frigid breeze blew from behind them. The trees groaned in protest to the element's persuasive strength. Their leaves reflected the light radiating of the giant moon in the sky.

In the comfortable silence, Riza studied the ground beneath her. She noted every shadow that was painted on the road. Her eyes widened as a thierd human shadow was added to the road.

She glanced up. Before she even saw the human she knew that it was Rick.

"Damn." Roy muttered under in his breathe. Riza reached to her belt where her gun sat on her hip.

Her breath froze in her lungs as she came to the sick realization that she had left her guns at home in her rush to tell Roy about her findings.

"Evening." Rick said gently as if he was greeting old friends.

Mustang calmly slipped his hands into his ever present gloves.

"Sir, I don't have a good feeling about this." Riza whispered to her Superior.

The red-eyed boy spoke up, "Shut up. I'm getting bored." Rick fired a bullet into the ground. The metal ball shattered the stone on the road and buried itself into ground.

Roy snapped his fingers on instinct to the shattering of silence, illuminating the area with impressive fire explosions.

Riza felt stupidly helpless without her weapon of choice. She watched as Rick reloaded his gun while dodging Roy's rapid attacks. She couldn't stand being the damsel in distress, that was not how she worked.

As Rick took a rushed step backwards to avoid the hungry flames Riza jumped forward and swung her leg in an arc, successfully sending the boy falling onto the moonlit road. Riza snatched up his pistol. She did a quick evaluation on the weapon and then aimed it levelly at Rick's head.  
"Be careful Lieutenant, he's... unpredictable." Mustang warned.  
"Predictability has always been boring if you ask me." She replied, tapping the trigger gently in a warning.

Rick stayed emotionless as he stared up at the barrel of the gun without a trace of fear on his tanned face. He let one of his hands drift towards his belt where he kept a spare gun. He kept the movements subtle and in the low lighting it wasn't hard to move undetected much to his satisfaction.

After a few tense moments. Rick flicked his hand up and fired. Riza's quick reactions forced her to move sideways and shoot at the same time but for the first time in just under a decade Riza Hawkeye missed her target.

"Hawkeye!" Mustang yelled just before Rick fired again. This time hitting Riza in the chest.

The blonde woman gasped in pure agony and shock. Even through her misty vision she managed to shoot once more clipping the boys jacket before falling unconsciousness.

Roy clicked his fingers repeatedly. All calm logic was thrown out the window for the onyx-eyed man as a protective rage overcame his senses. Rick moved away from the bleeding woman and the angered man.

He turned and ran once again. His cause would be useless if he was burnt to death and with his burning bullet wound he would not be able to fight the war hero. He sprinted away avoiding the snapping jaws of the shiba-inu. Flying into the shadows, the boy vanished from sight.

Roy dropped to his knees by the unconscious female. He shook his head roughly as he suddenly couldn't tell if he was standing by a bleeding Riza or Havoc with his side ripped by Lust.

The fight with black-haired devil came flashing into his mind. Roy knew he should be able to heal Riza but he didn't know how, he didn't know any medical alchemy. He was once again sitting in the underground room feeling helpless. Havoc was dying, no, _Riza _was dying. Lust tried to kill him. Rick tried to kill her.

Where is the philosopher's stone if he could find it he might be able to help. Riza, Havoc...they were hurt because of the damned stone because he lacked the skill to help. "Riza stay with me. Stay with me."

Roy tried to stop the bleeding with his hands. He heard the soft click of claws on stone. Roy lifted his head. Black hair sticking to his forehead with perspiration. "Go get the Elric brothers!" Roy yelled desperately.

The dog stared at his mistress in panic, "Go!" Mustang shouted again.

The command filtered through the dog's brain before he turned and took off down the street, back to Roy's home.

Without anything to order, Roy's full attention fell onto Riza. The bullet had entered through the shoulder rather than the chest like he had first thought. Roy hoped that the bullet had missed anything vital.

Was is just him or was Riza getting cold?

What felt like eternity and seconds at the same time, the Elric's came running up the road. Ed flung himself next to his old mentor, "I called the military and hospital. I didn't think this had happened but from Hayate's reaction I figured I should take the risk of a false alarm. I'm now really glad I called them."

Edward looked closer at Riza's pained features, "Is she...?"

"She's alive." Roy muttered quietly his fingers resting on her pulse.

Al sat on the other side of the Riza's body, "The ambulance should be here soon."

"Let's hope." Ed whispered looking at Roy's strained face and blood-coated arms. Hayate nudged Riza's body slightly and whimpered. Roy continued to keep rechecking his subordinates pulse until the paramedics arrived.

* * *

Mustang sat outside of the pallid room, waiting for the news on Riza's condition. When the doctors had first seen Riza's injury they assured Roy that she would be all right, but those words did nothing to settle his panic churned stomach and the scent of antiseptic was not helping.

Riza had followed him into battle, done death missions to save his skin, if she died because of a damned brat that wanted to kill _him_...then Roy would kill the teen and then follow Riza and his late best friend.

"Roy Mustang?" A doctor said stepping into the waiting room and letting his pale blue eyes sweep over the six occupants of the room. Roy stood up immediately, showing the doctor who he was, "Please follow me." the doctor said calmly, turning around and walking away.

Roy followed stiffly, his movements tense and robotic. He followed the practitioner down a short hallway and into a room. The room was spacious and held two beds. The windows were open allowing the early morning breeze to filter into the antiseptic room. Riza lay in the bed closest to the window.

The war veteran was glad to see she was not hooked up to any medical machines. For some reason when he saw a person attached to beeping machines of a hospital he felt like they had already left the world of the living. He knew that was not necessarily true but he felt it all the same.

The doctor watched lieutenant Hawkeye with a soft expression on his face, "She was not in very bad condition. We stitched up her wound and gave her some morphine for pain. She'll be asleep for a few hours and most likely disorientated when she wakes up but she should heal very soon. As long as she rests well"

"Thank you." Mustang muttered quietly.

The doctor nodded, "You may stay for a few minutes but then you'll need to leave, it's not visiting hours but you can come back at later today." The brunette looked at Roy and put a hand on the younger man's shoulder, "She'll be fine. There is no need to look so worried." He said gently before walking out the door. Leaving Roy alone with a sleeping Riza.

Mustang moved a chair that was by the wall sat at Riza's side. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. I'm going to stop that kid no matter what."

The raven removed a notebook along with a pen that he always kept in his pocket. He placed one of his legs over the other. Resting the top leg's ankle over the other's knee. Using his calf as a make-shift desk he started writing a note to Riza.

the pen glided over glided over the white parchment easily. The wet ink was smeared slightly as Roy's hand brushed over it. After signing the letter. Roy re-read it, checking he hadn't missed out any details.

He placed the note next to Riza's pillow. He stood up and gently brushed Riza's bangs away from her pale face. His eyes were filled with sorrow and yet determination burnt bright behind the smothering emotion. "Good bye." He whispered.

He walked out of the hospital and morning light. His black shoes tapped lightly on the road. He had a two missions to complete and nothing would slow him down. His mind continued to replay the words of his note. _Please don't be too angry_, he thought.

_Dear Riza  
Ed and Al are with Hayate back at my house. I hope you feel alright after your surgery.  
I'm leaving for a short time. I'm not saying where because I know you'll follow and I don't want to risk your life again.  
You in charge of my men and the Elric's.  
I'm sorry for burdening you with this and I'm sorry I couldn't help you, I'm sorry for leaving, I'm sorry for being an idiot and I'm sorry I am to weak to say this all to your face.  
I hope you can forgive me.  
I love you.  
Roy. M_


End file.
